Obsidian Blade
Obsidian Blade is the unicorn crown prince of Stonult, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality Obsidian Blade is a solemn, disciplined, adaptive and level-headed individual. He is calm under pressure, decisive when acting and assertive, making him a good leader. Skills Obsidian Blade is highly proficient in the use of earth-based spells. A prominent use of this was to manipulate the terrain at large scales, when he used a spell along with his daughter that exposed the entire part of the Petal Sprout Army that was travelling under the surface. An exemple of one his spells is the one that allows him to create gargantuan rock formations, even larger than the colossal Demonic Statue, to crush his foes — a spell which he claims to be the most powerful one in his arsenal. Family Tree Description ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The War Begins", Obsidian Blade is appointed as commander of the Alliance's Second Division. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", after the Alliance found out that the Petal Sprout Army was moving underground, the Hard Stone told them to inform Obsidan Blade. After receiving the intel, Obsidan Blade along with Quartz Blitz unearths the advancing army. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Obsidian Blade fights against Petal Sprout's clones. In "Battlegrounds", after defeating a clone and a changeling, Obsidian gets new orders from the HQ. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", he saves Arcing by punching Gavin away from him with his armoured fist. After Gavin's defeat, he orders a number squads to get the wounded warriors away from the battlefield and the rest to follow him. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", he stands on a massive pile of defeated clones as he kills the last one. The General of Chaos then arrives on the battlefield and summons the Demonic Statue. Obsidian Blade attempts to smash the statue with his strongest earth spell, however, the statue easily withstands it and releases a powerful blast of energy which devastates the battlefield. Obsidian Blade tells Arcing, Luna and Spike that with nightfall, they would have to change their battle tactics as well as stay in close contact with headquarters. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Obsidian Blade and the others were made to stand apart inside circles until Star could arrive on the battlefield and weed out the impostors which had taken the form of their comrades during the night and was wreaking havoc and confusion on the Alliance. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", he is helped by her daughter in dealing with the clones. In "The Promise of Victory", he and a group of soldiers face and defeat a group of changelings led by Crush. In "The Alliance Assemble", upon his arrival, he announced that his unit had also arrived and later stood alongside the other members of the Alliance as they faced their opposition. With the battle strategy launched, and the battlefield shrouded in dust and Hepheus, Grogar, and the Ten-Tails' vision obscured, Obsidian Blade and a group of ponies of Stonult use the earth nature to box the beast in, immobilising it. In "The Ties That Bind", faced with the beast again who easily escaped their first trap, Obsidian Blade told Shining that if he had time to be scared, he had time to make energy as they needed to be prepared for anything. Later, when the beast was about to fire a Tailed Beast Ball, Obsidian Blade used an earth nature spell to cause the beast to lose his balance and sent the attack off-course. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", he later listened on as Blue imparted what would be his final battle strategy. Later, with the situation getting dire on the battlefield, he is contacted by Blue, and requests that he teach the Alliance how to perform the simplest of earthen defences intending to use the quantity of the army using the spell to overwhelm the Ten-Tails' powerful Tailed Beast Bomb. Realising Blue's strategy, Obsidian Blade teaches Blue how to do the spell. Obsidian Blade and the other ponies of Stonult create more powerful barriers amongst the weaker ones in an attempt to slow down the oncoming Tailed Beast Bomb. Worrying that the defences weren't keeping up, Obsidian Blade watched on as a transformed Hawthorn stepped in to deflect the attack. In "The Two Halves of an All", when four Tailed Beasts Bombs are being formed, Obsidian Blade comments that not even walls will be able to stop that. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Stonult Inhabitants Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns